The present disclosure generally relates to a cosmetic container structured to hold a solid cosmetic product, in particular cosmetic or care products such as for example lip balm, cheek rouge or the like.
Cosmetic products such as lip balms are currently sold as emulsions, liquids, gels, or solids. In emulsion or liquid form, the lip balms are generally packed in containers such as jars. Cosmetic compositions of this type are packaged in jars with a wide opening, which are closed with removable lids. For the user, this style of packaging has the disadvantage of having to withdraw a quantity of the product from the jar using the fingers, which entails soiling the fingernails. Moreover, withdrawal becomes less and less convenient as the quantity of product in the jar decreases. In addition, the general conditions of cleanliness and hygiene in which the product is used are not wholly satisfactory because the product itself, once opened, runs the risk of being contaminated in use.
Gels (and liquids on occasion) are typically dispensed from squeeze tubes. Solid lip balms are generally packaged in stick form and dispensable from tubes or from lipstick-type applicators.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,427 shows a cosmetic container with a solid cosmetic product having a dome shape. In the cosmetic container, if an external force, for example, an impact caused by a drop or the like, or a vibration or the like, is applied to the solid cosmetic material container, there is a risk that a crack or a chip is generated in the solid cosmetic material, and there is a risk that the solid cosmetic material breaks away from the container.
Recently, there has been known a cosmetic container that includes a product holder holding a solid cosmetic product having a dome-shaped convex portion; the product holder is installed in the base of the container in such a manner that a convex portion is protruded to an upper side, as shown, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,444,337 and 8,651,308. These product holders are designed to prevent a crack and a chip of a solid cosmetic product and prevent breaking away of the solid cosmetic product from the container, at a time when the external force, for example, the impact due to a drop or the like, or a vibration or the like, is applied.
There continues to be a need in the art for a cosmetic container with a product holder that is capable of resisting separation of the cosmetic product from the holder caused by mechanical shocks.